


Snipit Tales from Down South - (UT Erotica)

by InkMammal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Domestic Undertale, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fontcest, Gen, Incest, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Mash-up, Master/Pet, Monster Heat, Multi, NSFW, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Near Genocide Ending, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Pre-Undertale, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Requests, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Skeletons, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Suggestive Themes, Swaptale - Freeform, The Ruins (Undertale), Underage - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, Verbal Abuse, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkMammal/pseuds/InkMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to check out our previous Undertale Erotica: How To Ruin A Masochist</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6303349/chapters/14444668</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Snipit Tales Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out our previous Undertale Erotica: How To Ruin A Masochist
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6303349/chapters/14444668

 

Salutations, my lovely Zombie Unicorns.

Your friendly neighborhood, corner masturbator here, with more nectar for your growing bones.

I’m sure you can guess from the looks of it that this first chapter is obviously going to be an explanation of what this story actually is, and that is that it is not a story at all.

**This Story-Not-Story will be known as a mash-up novella of various Undertale and Undertale AU scenarios that you, the reader, will be requesting of me!** And for those of you that have joined me here from my previous Undertale erotica, “How To Ruin A Masochist”, you know exactly how my mind works and what I can bring to the table.

Or under it, if you so wish.

As a side note, there will be **no time frame for how often this novella is updated** , but I will do my best to do so two or three times a month, depending on rate of requests and my own busy schedule. I will also do my best to list appropriate tags in the summary of every chapter, but please automatically assume every one will be F.U.B.A.R.

Take a seat in your personalized Lazyboy, enjoy the freak show, and feel more than compelled to comment with requests of your own. I have a tendency to be interactive with my readers, so don’t be afraid to tell me your deepest darkest desires, because I can, and would be more than happy, to bring them to life for you.

Nothing makes me happier than knowing there are freaks out there like me.

Sincerely,  
Edissero


	2. Underfell | Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Universe:** Underfell
> 
>  **Characters:** Papyrus, Sans
> 
>  **Tags:** Verbal/Physical Abuse, Punishment, Incest, Pet Play??
> 
>  **Personal Notes:** For those of you that know me, I don't think it's much of a surprise that our first story is Underfell.
> 
> So, this is something more of a "how should we do this" chapter with the UF Brothers, as I've only recently begun exploring the AU's. I've been doing a lot of research, and it's all so very fascinating .-. But anyway, don't hate me if this is a little choppy and direct... Kind of used this chapter as a practice run.
> 
> Also, I apologize if you guys have a different head cannon for UF Sans, but it's really hard for me to see him having anything other than a New Jersey or New York accent. That kind of bleeds into the story here, even though I usually try to keep things as relatable as possible... I couldn't help myself this time. All of the UF Sans chaps will be like this. UF Sans is my spirit animal. He has to have a rough, gravelly voice, he's just gotta.

The house was quiet.

"Sans." The tall skeleton called, demanding for the whereabouts of his brother, He received no answer, so he growled impatiently and tried again. "SANS."

"I'm right'ere, Bro, calm yer tits." And Papyrus turned to see Sans standing behind him, and became even more irritable when he didn't understand the expression.

"Calm my-? Sans, you are the reason I yell in the first place!"

"And yer the reason I'm so 'good' at my job. What's ya point?"

"I'll have you know that I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, am not the reason for your  _existential failure,_ brother."

"Nah, yer right. I wouldn't be able'ta tell tail bone from my jaw bone if it weren't for yer. . . _prestigious_ guidance, Bro. Then again, I'd be able'ta stomach food if it weren't for yer constant 'cooking', too. . . if that's what they're still callin' it."

"You disgraceful little ingrate. The Great and Terrible Papyrus has mastered and accomplished countless things in his life. Whereas his fruitless brother has successfully accomplished being _useless_. So, if you know what is good for you, you'd cease your unwarranted insulting by keeping your mouth shut."

"Com'on now, unwarranted? Everybody knows yer hot-headed, hard-assed, and needy, Bro. Speakin'a which. . . whaddayawant anyway, Paps?" The taller skeleton growled and took a step closer to Sans, narrowing his eye sockets. The shorter brother obviously didn't flinch and merely rose an eyebone at the silence that ensued, before antagonizing Papyrus further. He leaned forward to reach the other skeletons face and whispered, squinting his own sockets. "What, Bro? Ya gonna  _make_ me shut my-?"

And before he could finish his sentence, the taller skeleton slipped his hand quickly inside his brother's open mouth and grabbed his jaw bone, before tossing him and sending him stumbling to the floor of their house.

And before Sans could even turn around to scold his brother, he felt something close in around his neck, and he grappled at the leather silver studded collar in confusion.

"Yes, Sans." And for a split moment, the briefly surprised look Sans gave Papyrus from the floor was enough to make the taller skeleton spread his teeth in a wicked grin. " _Make you_ is exactly what I'm going to do."

Sans was used to Papyrus berating and scolding him, and the usual disappointed scowl and occasional backhand, however this predatory look Papyrus was giving him now, was one he'd only seen glimpses of before, and never had it been directed toward him. Now, he felt like he was going to have a little more than a glimpse, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that as Papyrus kneeled before him on the floor.

"I've grown more than intolerant of your disrespectful, obnoxious behavior. And I've given you ample opportunity to correct it."  He grabbed the collar to sharply pull Sans towards him, bringing him to his knees so their skulls almost touched. "If you won't do it, then I will. So, starting from now on, there will be rules that, if unfollowed, will be punished thoroughly and accordingly.  _Brother_."

And the magic inside of Sans couldn't control itself as, regrettably, it lit his skull in a shade of red, and Sans grit his teeth in a sneer, trying to play it off. 

"I ain't some dog for'ya ta kick around, Mr. 'Great and Terrible' _nothin'."_

"Rule 1," Papyrus continued, without acknowledging him narrowing his eyes, "You are to call me 'Boss' from now on, because I am ashamed to be related to you at all, I don't need you announcing to the world every time you open your worthless maw that I am." And Sans very obviously didn't like that by the look on his face, but before he could interject, Papyrus continued, "Rule 2, You are to always wear this collar. Always. If I ever see you without it, your punishment will be severe. Rule 3, All rules are subject to change and punishable at my own discretion, when, where, and how I please." At that, Sans lurched forward, with irritation, but Papyrus yanked his collar with a fierceness that brought Sans face to the floor so he was on all fours. The taller skeleton looked down at him with a smirk as he saw him arch his back, as if to hide something. "I feel the presence of your magic, brother. Don't think you can hide it from _me_. You're turned on by the fact that somebody claims they  _own you._ "

And for a moment, there was no answer, except for the hint of a red glow from Sans' nethers, which he was failing miserably at hiding. Papyrus still had a hold on his collar, and now yanked it a little to motion for his brother to sit up, but Sans held firm. So, Papyrus' grabbed him with both hands and pulled Sans to his knees again to see that he was a glowing ruby mess, obviously flustered as he narrowed his sockets at Papyrus.

"Why do you hide it?" Papyrus asked, before flicking away Sans' protective hands and slipping one of his down down to his brother's shorts, slipping them aside fluently to reveal a red, throbbing magic that ached for attention. "Are you ashamed, Sans?" Papyrus trailed a knuckle along the length, causing his brother to seethe frustratingly. "You should be. You're too weak to even hide your desire. And for your own family, nonetheless." He made sure to soak his words with as much disappointment and disgust as possible, causing Sans to close his sockets completely and grit his fangs together in another sneer.

And then Papyrus quickly moved the hand grasping Sans' collar around to clutch Sans' throat, throwing him onto Sans back as he pushed forward and hovered over him. His boney hand was a vice grip on Sans' neck.

"Rule 4, If I ever see this _thing_ in my presence, I will take care of it accordingly, however I see fit." Sans arched his back from the floor, clutching his brother's wrist to try and pry it away from his throat so he could berate the other skeleton and tell him exactly what he thought about all these  _rules_ , and how this  _was disgusting_.

Papyrus barely noticed his struggling, holding tight to his throat while using his other hand to dig inside Sans' shorts again, cupping the length and squeezing, which caused Sans to cease his struggling almost immediately and swallow a tightfisted moan, back hitting the floor like his will power was deflating.

So Papyrus wrapped his long slender fingers around its girth and began stroking slow, squeezing from the base to the tip and then back down again, and Sans could only writhe and resist his noises for so long, before he fell limp, completely giving into Papyrus' will. He choked out moans and pants under his brother's hold around his throat.

"Are these the filthy acts you perform with that hot-headed bartender?" And Sans gagged, looking at Papyrus in surprise, and the taller skeleton just chuckled darkly. "Did you think I didn't know why you stay so late at that hole-in-the-wall bar every night? I know everything that happens in the underground, Sans. I see and hear all. " And there was that red sheen darkened over the face of his skull again and Sans groaned meekly under his brother's hand as Papyrus began to quicken and tighten his stroking. A ruby tongue fell out of Sans' mouth as his panting grew heavier, and he bucked his hips, driving his cock into his brother's hand, silently begging for him to go faster, harder, more, more. Papyrus could read Sans like a book, even when he was incoherent.

"Rule 5," He said suddenly, interrupting Sans' pleasurable train of thought and making him groan irately under the hold on his neck, "You do not _ever_ cum without verbal permission, whether I am present or not." And the irate groaning turned into disbelieving growls, and then to overstimulated whimpers as Papyrus began to slide his boney hand swiftly up and down his brother's slick cock, squeezing in time with his pumps and dragging his thumb against the head as his hand pressed back down, and very quickly, Sans began to arch his back and just as he was about to-

Papyrus stopped, and Sans' back hit the floor and he lifted his head the best he could to scowl at his brother. Papyrus removed his hand from Sans' throat and politely requested that he, "Ask."

And Sans was seethingly furious, growling at Papyrus and, at that moment, wanting to fuck him stupid.

"Ask." Papyrus said again, a little more firmly.

After a long moment of simply glaring at him, Sans hissed indignantly through gritted fangs, " _Pleeease_."

"'Please', what?" The back of Sans' head hit the floor with a thunk and a heavy sigh breezed out of him. His voice broke pitifully around his words.

"Please, let me _fucking_ cum."

"That seemed hard for you." Papyrus said, and flicked his brother's cock with his index finger, causing Sans' voice to hitch and his body to lurch up in reflex, but as he shot up, Papyrus grabbed him by his collar bone and shoved him back to the floor roughly as he started feverishly squeezing and pumping his brother's cock again, and Sans pressed the heels of his feet into the floor - arching his back, bucking his hips, gasping and groaning and clawing at nothing around him - until he felt himself brinking and crashing over the edge in a bone-shuddering orgasm that sent his seed spiraling onto his clothes. And Papyrus didn't stop immediately, but he slowed down his pumping while Sans grew more sensitive. Papyrus squeezed from the base to the head and then back to the base and up again, making sure every drop of seed, and breathless whimper, and hitching noise was drained from his brother.

"What a mess." Papyrus noted, unwrapping his slick hands from his brother's sticky cock and wiping the fluids away on Sans' clothes. "Appropriate for filth, I guess." And then he stood from the floor, his brother panting and coming down from his bliss, and as he walked past the living room table to grab his gloves, Sans muttered with his breathless, broken words.

"Where ya goin...  _Boss?_  Don'tcha wanna _snuggle?_ " And Papyrus paused with his hand on the door before glancing at his brother over his shoulder.

"Go clean yourself up, Sans. You're an embarrassment to monster's everywhere."

And then he disappeared out the front door, leaving Sans staring at the ceiling breathing heavy, and wondering if he had the energy to make it to Grillby's or if he should just go another round with himself.

He sighed, pulling at the collar around his neck and feeling a little claustrophobic.

And then he tightened it around his throat and pushed his hand down his shorts.

 


End file.
